Wie es geht
by parure
Summary: Ist mal wieder eine Ginny und Harry Story. Wer das Ärztelied kennt, kann sich sicher schon denken worum es geht. Für alle anderen, Harry macht sich Gedanken, wie er Ginny am besten etwas sehr wichtiges beibringen kann. Oneshot


In der Story geht es mal wieder um Ginny und Harry g...die Idee für die Story kam mir so spontan nach der Schule. Dieses Lied musste ich einfach nehmen, da es eins meiner Lieblingsärztelieder ist (omg was fürn Wort).

Natürlich vielen Dank an Ronsreallove knuddel, da sie mein ganz lieber betareader ist g.

**

* * *

****Wie es geht**

In Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war am Abend eine große Party, da Gryffindor die Quidditchmeisterschaften gewonnen hatte. Alle waren gekommen. Der Raum war schön bunt geschmückt und überall standen Kerzen. Auf den Tischen standen viele Torten und andere Leckereien. Natürlich waren auch Ron, Hermine und Harry gekommen. Sie saßen auf einem Sofa und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Harry hatte nur Augen für Ginny, die am anderen Ende des Raumes einsam auf einem Stuhl saß.

_Ich schau dich an und du bist unbeschreiblich schön  
Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn  
Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehen_

Harry bekam einen Schreck, als Ginny sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Sie wollte doch noch nicht etwa gehen. Er wollte sie doch weiter beobachten. Wieso wollte sie schon wieder gehen? Sie war doch gerade erst gekommen.

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Ich weiß, es ist schon spät  
Ich will dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Und schau mich nicht so an  
Weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann_

Harry mochte Ginny schon immer, doch nur als die kleine Schwester von Ron. Doch jetzt hatte er sie endlich als eigene Person kennen gelernt und sich sofort in sie verliebt. Seitdem konnte er sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Immer wenn sie ihm über den Weg lief fingen die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch an wie wild umher zufliegen und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

_Ich weiß selber nicht, was los ist - meine Knie werden weich  
Im Film sieht es so einfach aus, jetzt bin ich kreidebleich  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll-mein Gott, jetzt gehst du gleich_

Ginny ging nun zum Buffet und nahm sich ein Stück Torte. Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus, mit ihren roten langen Haaren und ihrem cremefarbenen Kleid, welches mit bunten Perlen bestickt war. Ihre Haare hatte sie lockig gemacht. So sah sie noch schöner aus, als sonst.

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Ich muss dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht  
Wie es geht_

Harry wollte aufstehen und zu ihr gehen. Er wollte ihr endlich sagen, was er für sie empfand. Doch er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas wollte ihn aufhalten. Was wäre, wenn Ginny nicht das gleiche für ihn empfand? Wie würde er dann dastehen? Wieso musste das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leicht wär  
Ich dachte immer, dass ist doch kein Problem  
Jetzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange  
Und ich fühl mich wie gelähmt_

Doch er musste es ihr sagen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er lag nachts stundenlang wach und dachte an sie. Seine Aufgaben erledigte er schon seit langem nicht mehr. Immer kreisten seine Gedanken nur um eine Person. Nur um seine Ginny.

_Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nur nicht wie  
Ich muss es dir sagen, jetzt oder nie_

In seinen Träumen hatte er ihr es schon so oft erzählt. Doch in der Wirklichkeit konnte er es einfach nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht zu ihr hinübergehen und sie anquatschen. Immer fehlten ihm die Worte.

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Am besten gehst du nie  
Ich habs dir schon so oft gesagt in meiner Phantasie  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Bitte geh noch nicht  
Was ich versuche dir zu sagen, ist:  
Ich liebe dich_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es geht  
Wie es geht_

Endlich fasste Harry sich ein Herz und ging zu Ginny.

„Hallo!"

„Hallo."

„Du, Ginny, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir nicht mal zusammen ausgehen könnten", bei diesen Worten färbte sich Harrys Gesicht leicht Rosa.

„Sehr gerne", denn auf diese Frage hatte Ginny schon lange gewartet.

Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich noch lange. Nach einer Weile gingen schon die ersten in ihre Betten, doch die beiden hatten sich vor den Kamin gesetzt und unterhielten sich weiter.

Harry konnte mal wieder nicht seine Augen von Ginny lassen. Sie war einfach zu schön. Langsam rückten sich die beiden immer näher und Harry legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Du, ich wollte dir schon immer sagen, dass ich dich liebe", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr. Ginny lächelte. Dann küssten sich die Beiden.


End file.
